Big Phat Band
Gordon Goodwin's Big Phat Band, or simply The Big Phat Band, is an 18-piece jazz ensemble based in California and led by Gordon Goodwin. Goodwin composes most, and arranges all, of the group's performance pieces, as well as playing piano and occasionally tenor saxophone. While using a similar instrumentation to the traditional big bands of the 1930s and 40s, the Big Phat Band has a highly contemporary sound, highlighted by driving rhythms, fast, almost frantic tempos, less emphasis on the melodic line, and extreme virtuosity. On rare occasions, the band uses vocalists or adapts its pieces to accompany dancing. Formed in 2000, the group comprises many of Los Angeles' most acclaimed studio musicians, and has to date released five albums under Silverline Records. Band members Saxophones/Woodwinds Eric Marienthal - 1st Alto Saxophone/Soprano Saxophone/Piccolo/Flute Sal Lozano - 2nd Alto Saxophone/Piccolo/Flute/Clarinet Brian Scanlon - 1st Tenor Saxophone/Clarinet/Flute Jeff Driskill - 2nd Tenor Saxophone/Clarinet/Flute Jay Mason - Baritone Saxophone/Bass Clarinet/Flute Trumpets Wayne Bergeron - 1st Trumpet Bob Summers - 3rd Trumpet Dan Fornero - 2nd (Split lead) Trumpet Dan Savant - 4th Trumpet Trombones Andy Martin - 1st Trombone Charlie Morillas - 2nd Trombone Francisco Torres - 3rd Trombone Craig Ware/Craig Gosnell - Bass Trombone Rhythm section Gordon Goodwin - Piano/Tenor Sax/Soprano Sax Andrew Synowiec - Guitar Rick Shaw - Bass Bernie Dresel - Drums Joey DeLeon - Percussion Temp players Dan Higgins - 1st Alto Saxophone (Swingin' For The Fences) Ray Brinker (Drumkit) Grant Geissman - Guitar (Swingin' For The Fences, XXL, The Phat Pack, Act Your Age) Carl Verheyen - Guitar Luis Conte - percussion Featured soloists The Big Phat Band have recorded and performed with many renowned musicians. In addition to the regular members of the band, the group has featured artists such as: *Eddie Daniels *Take 6 *Brian McKnight *Johnny Mathis *Michael Brecker *Arturo Sandoval *David Sanborn *Dave Siebels *Dianne Reeves *Chick Corea *Dave Grusin *Patti Austin *Lee Ritenour Discography * Swingin' for the Fences (Released Jan 23, 2001) * XXL (Released Sep 23, 2003) * The Phat Pack (Released Jun 13, 2006) * Bah, Humduck! a Looney Tunes Christmas (Music from and Inspired by the Motion Picture) (Released 2006) * Act Your Age (Released Sep 30, 2008) * Dave Siebels With: Gordon Goodwin's Big Phat Band (Released December 8, 2008) * That's How We Roll (Released April 12, 2011) * Grade 3 featured on the Shine On! Volume One album along with Tierney Sutton. (Released September 30, 2011) * Play With Me featured on the Shine On! Volume One album along with Amber Lily. (Released September 30, 2011) Awards and nominations 2003 Grammy Award nominations: *Best Large Jazz Ensemble Album - XXL *Best Instrumental Composition - Hunting Wabbits from XXL *Best Instrumental Arrangement with Vocals - Comes Love from XXL 2006 Grammy Award nominations: *Best Instrumental Arrangement - Attack Of The Killer Tomatoes from The Phat Pack 2007 Grammy Award nominations: *Best Instrumental Arrangement - Yo Tannenbaum from Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas 2008 Grammy Award nominations: *Best Large Jazz Ensemble Album - Act Your Age *Best Instrumental Composition - Hit the Ground Running from Act Your Age *Best Instrumental Arrangement - Yesterdays from Act Your Age References External links *LA Times Grammy award nominations database * Home of the Big Phat Band Category:Big Band